


Yuuri Katsuki, My Doctor, My ...

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Confessions, Dork Victor Nikiforov, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hospitals, Katsuki Yuuri is a Little Shit, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Secret Relationship, Sexy Katsuki Yuuri, Surprises, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: At the Central Hospital, there is a very cute pediatrician who is a victim of several crushes between staff and patient relatives, even if he doesn't realize it. Women find him very handsome. Men find him very cute. And a certain patient, who's suposed to be married, who is certainly not a child, but consults with him all wednesday.





	Yuuri Katsuki, My Doctor, My ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allollipoppins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allollipoppins/gifts).



> So... I started this on twitter with a art. I'd like to thank allollipopins, Nari and Erikarie for liking it. 
> 
> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/eiennosekai). Check it for news about me and my fics. Also, you can support me by buying a ko-fi. You can check on my twitter about it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, and English is not my first language, so of course there will be some misspelled words or grammatical errors. Please, if you spot it, leave a review/comment and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you.

 

Today is Wednesday. The nurses look at each other, already knowing what will happen soon. Doctor Yuuri Katsuki, popular pediatrician, will be coming in, will talk a little with Dr. Chulanont, since both studied in the same college and became best friends, will pick up important files and go to his office, to wait for the first patient. So far so good. But then a handsome silver-haired, blue-eyed man who is not a child comes in to see him, and the Doctor receives him as if it were normal for a doctor who specializes in children to attend a healthy adult. And there he is, coming up with one of his skin tight jeans that everyone ( _Yes, everyone. No, Phichit, we know you also have a little crush on your best friend. Who are ‘we’? Who knows?_ <(￣︶￣)> ) uses to drool over his ass and legs, a black sweater that suits him very well even though is larger than his clothes, a white shirt open at the neck and his white coat. On his right hand ring finger, a simple gold ring that could very well be mistaken for a wedding ring if it was in the left hand.

 

"Good morning," Dr. Katsuki says, smiling sheepishly and charming all the nurses there.

 

"Good morning, Doctor Katsuki," one of the nurses says, breathing heavily reluctantly for not stammering.

 

"So, Yuuri?" Dr. Chulanont says, approaching them with a smile on his face. "Tonight, I want to go with you to a bar that has recently opened and they say they make wonderful drinks.

 

"Did I hear anyone talking about a bar?" They overhear and Doctor Yuuri yelps as his butt is grabbed by a hand already known to them.

 

"Chris, I told you to stop squeezing me like that!" Dr. Yuuri says, embarrassed.

 

"Ah, Yuuri. Stop being annoying. "Chris comments, immediately bringing his hand to his mouth as he finally realizes what he has just said.

 

After two years ago, Yuuri took an out of his boyfriend, who said he was annoying, the day before an important trip that the three made to Las Vegas, where Phichit and Chris took him to a bar , got drunk and woke up with a damn hangover, and not remembering everything that happened that night. ( _Which is a shame ... for both of them._ (눈 _ 눈).)

 

"No problem, I overcame the bastard a while ago. And Phichit, I don’t think I should go out tonight. Vitya doesn’t like being alone at home, "Dr. Yuuri says, making the other two sigh in relief.

 

"Vitya is a well-spoiled puppy." Doctor Chulanont comments, making Doctor Katsuki laugh.

 

"You have no idea," he says, saying goodbye and stepping away from them.

 

"Who is Vitya?" One of the nurses, who recently joined the hospital, asks.

 

"Vitya is the mysterious puppy Yuuri adopted 2 years ago, shortly after being abandoned by his ex-boyfriend. It’s a spoiled dog, who loves to have his attention and Yuuri makes no attempt to hide how much he loves him. Too bad he doesn’t have someone to be the same for him. "Phichit comments, biting his lower lip as he looks at Doctor Chris.

 

"I thought he was still upset about what happened two years ago, but apparently I was mistaken. Maybe it's time we both insisted on going out with him to drink, "he says, letting out a long sigh.

 

"Hang out with who to drink?" They listen and turn to look at the newcomer in surprise.

 

_Because there he is._

 

"Hey there, Victor," Chris says. "Are you here for another consultation with Dr. Katsuki?"

 

"Yeah. Doctor Katsuki is very kind and helps me a lot. "The man named Victor says, opening a wide heart-shaped smile.

 

_Oh my god, every time he does that, some nurse sure fainted. Too bad he's already missed Chris since he's already with someone. Of course, the whole hospital now knows that._

 

"And then? You said you were planning to go out with someone to drink. "Victor comments, looking at the doctor with sparkles in his eyes. "It's me, isn’t it? Of course I accept. Just let me see if my husband is okay with it. "

 

"Sure, sure." Chris says, looking at Phichit and shrugging as Victor picks up his cell phone and starts typing a message.

 

"By the way, we were thinking of inviting Dr. Katsuki to come with us too." Dr. Phichit comments, making him stop typing and look at him in surprise.

 

"Seriously? Let me ask him then. "And walks away quickly, walking toward the pediatrician's office.

 

"And there he goes."

 

**...**

 

_"Are you sure?"_

 

_"Of course! No one will notice! "_

 

( _┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴_ )

 

...

 

"Hey Chris!" Victor says, 40 minutes later and walking in a funny way. "I talked to Doctor Katsuki and he said he'd love to go out for a drink with us. Oh and before I forget. I won tickets to the amusement park that opened recently. It's for Sunday and Dr. Katsuki is not only aware but also going with us. It's a way to thank you for having tolerated me every wednesday. "

 

"The only person who really has to tolerate you is Doctor Katsuki." Dr. Phichit comments, making him smile again.

 

"It's true!" He says, and suddenly he becomes even more excited. "Maybe I should bring a bouquet of roses every time I come to visit him. What a great idea! "

 

"Wait, Victor! That will be bad for our plans. "Doctor Phichit exclaims, and Victor looks at him in surprise.

 

"Plans?" He asks, tilting his face.

 

"We want to make him find a boyfriend. But if he keeps getting roses or any other gift from you, it will cause a misunderstanding, "Dr. Christophe says, immediately frowning. "By the way, you're already married."

 

"So what?"

 

"The ... what?"

 

"So what?" Victor repeats, looking oddly confused at them.

 

"Ah, never mind," Phichit says, already stressing with that crazy man.

 

"Then don’t come crying to me when your husband asks for a divorce," Dr. Chris comments, making him widen his eyes.

 

"What an outrage! Take off what you said right now! "Victor exclaims, wide-eyed.

 

**...**

 

_"Moshi moshi? Vitya? "_

 

_"Dorogoy, please tell me you're going to want to divorce me?"_

 

_"What are you talking about, you fool? Let me guess ... did anyone bully you? "_

 

_"Yeah."_

 

_"I see. So I have no choice. At home, I'll show you how much I love you. Into bed."_

 

_"Yes please!"_

 

( _Sorry, guys, but everyone knows that Victor is crazy about Yuuri, right?_ (¯ ▽ ¯ *) ゞ )

 

**~ x ~**

 

Drinking that night was cool, but because of Victor, neither Phichit nor Chris managed to get Yuuri interested in anyone. Phichit somehow finds himself thinking that he is doing it on purpose. And maybe Yuuri is falling in love with him ...

 

_No, this is impossible. After all Victor is already married. Isn’t it?_

 

**~ x ~**

 

In the amusement park, Phichit and Chris are shocked when they are literally abandoned by Victor and Yuuri, who decide to go have fun without them. They meet again at a restaurant where Phichit pulls Yuuri to himself and Chris walks away with Victor. Sitting at a table, Yuuri crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at him.

 

"You're an idiot. I'm killing myself here to get you a boyfriend and you there, flirting with a married man. "Phichit complains, banging the table hard.

 

"Oh? Do you want to get me a boyfriend? Or do you want to use me to make another doctor be envious of us both, why are you envious of when he touches me? "Yuuri asks, making him widen his eyes. "Oh Phichit. My little shit. Of course I know about his downfall for Chris. "

 

"WHAT ?!" he exclaims, drawing the attention of other people sitting at tables near them. "As…?"

 

"You told me in Vegas," Yuuri says, shrugging. "As you also drank with him, danced with him, hugged him, kissed him, undressed him ..."

 

"No way. Photos or I don’t believe that something like that happened. "Phichit says, confident that Yuuri doesn’t have any of this because it never happened.

 

"Okay," Yuuri says, reaching into his pocket and picking up his cell phone, tipping.

 

_Wait, what? Impossible! Surely he's messing with you, Phichit Chulanont. There's no chance drunk you would do something like that and  forgot about it! Wait, why is he taking so long?!_

 

( _Excuse me, Peach, but in this fanfic you will get what you deserve for everything you did with Yuuri in all the fanfics I read and wrote._ ☆ ~ ('▽ ^ 人) )

 

"Aaaaaaaaaaah," Yuuri says, smiling broadly. "I found them."

 

And he turn the screen for Phichit, who freezes to see himself kissing Christophe Giacometti.

 

**_Phichit.exe has encountered an error and needs to be restarted._ **

 

"Hm, I'm proud of myself for taking this picture. The angle is perfect, "Yuuri comments, spinning the screen and wiggling his thumb in it, spinning it again and revealing another photo where Phichit is dancing with Chris and both are shirtless. He does it more often, with a serious face.

 

"Is it enough?" He asks, putting away his cell phone.

 

"Photoshop?" Phichit asks, still shocked.

 

"I must be very good at it to make pictures like these, so perfect." Yuuri comments, folding his arms.

 

"Okay," Phichit says, still in shock. "And now?"

 

"And now I believe Victor is doing the same thing with Chris, showing the photos he took of you two." Yuuri says, sighing. "So I suggest that when you meet him again, confess to him and listen to what he has to say. If you play the right cards, you'll leave here with a boyfriend."

 

"What about you?" Phichit looks at him in surprise.

 

"I have Vitya, so I'm fine," Yuuri says, adjusting his glasses with his right hand, making the golden ring on his finger glow.

 

**...**

 

And in fact, after meeting again, Chris confesses that he thinks Phichit is cute and likes him. They became boyfriends that night.

 

( _And the surprise was so great that nobody even wondered why the hell Victor was in Vegas that day ..._ ☆ ⌒ (ゝ .∂) )

 

**~ x ~**

 

 **2 Years Later** ( _OMG, but what?_ Σ (° ロ °) )

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Yuuri Katsuki and I am Phichit's best man." Yuuri says, wearing a navy-blue Armani suit and lilac tie.

 

"And my name is Victor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti's best man." Victor says beside him, wearing a lilac suit and navy blue tie.

 

"Phichit and I have known each other since college, where we are studing medicine and sharing the same room in the dorms. But I won’t bother you with the attics of two young men who have survived this hell. I'll talk about a certain night. But first ... "Yuuri says, looking at Victor with a smile on his face.

 

"While Chris and I met only four years ago, I won’t go into details about it either, and I'll join Yuuri to talk about a certain night." People start to laugh as Phichit and Chris look at them in surprise.

 

"I, Phichit and Chris are physicians at a particular hospital, and four years and two months ago, the three of us traveled to Las Vegas to do quick training at another hospital for a month. Unfortunately I was depressed the day before because someone who claimed to be my boyfriend decided to humiliate me in the hospital. So the two decided to take me to a club and drink enough. They started asking for drinks for me, but I ended up sharing everything with someone when they both didn’t watch, "Yuuri says, surprising the husbands. "And then they both got very drunk. They were doing a lot of things in said club, like dancing, striptease, pole dancing, kissing ... And the worst part was that they ended up involving other people in their antics. "

 

"Yuuri Katsuki, you'll see! Wait till you get married that I'm going to tell everyone your antics. "Phichit exclaims, getting up from the table and putting his hands on his waist.

 

"Sorry, Phichit, but that will not happen," Yuuri says, raising his right hand with the ring on his finger.

 

"Sorry, Phichit, but that will not happen," Victor repeats, hugging Yuuri from behind and raising his hand as well. "After all Yuuri here is already my husband."

 

"And Vitya is mine," Yuuri says, turning his face and kissing him on the mouth.

 

**...**

 

**...**

 

**...**

 

**...**

 

**...**

 

WHAT? !! "Phichit and Chris exclaim, wide-eyed.

 

"Well, it's you guys fault, who decided it would be nice to be in a Las Vegas-style marriage, and you decided to get us married, as if it were something normal, and it would be weird if noy for the fact that I was already dating Vitya for years and I intended to propose to him there." Yuuri says, smirking at Phichit's face.

 

"Wait, since when?! How ?! "Phichit exclaims, startled.

 

"Since when? Well ... it's been eight years since we met, isn’t Dorogoy? "Victor asks, tilting his face to his husband who is still in his arms. "8 Years ago when I took over the hospital, it was Yuuri who helped me not only get to know the place but also telling me all the problems he hears from other people. That's why I meet him all week under the excuse of being a patient.We got to know each other and then we fell in love."

 

"Like it even seems like that's all what you do to me there" Yuuri comments, chuckling at her husband's flushed cheeks.

 

"So, this whole time I was killing myself to make you stay with someone ..." Phichit comments, interrupting himself when he realizes a great detail. "Wait, you weren’t dating that idiot?"

 

"That idiot was just an idiot. When Vitya learned of what he did, he immediately fired him from the hospital and used his contacts to teach him a lesson. "Yuuri responds, shrugging.

 

"But he had no reason to criticize my husband when he was saying that they were boyfriends and spread lies about him. But that's a distant past now. "Victor says, taking Yuuri in his arms and ignoring his protest cry. "Now if you'll excuse us, I have a husband to take to bed."

 

"Vitya!!!" Yuuri screams, being carried out with a broad smile on his face and leaving everyone there, surprised.

 

( _Divine Punishment is done._ (♡ ° ▽ ° ♡))

 

**~ End ~**

**Author's Note:**

> They thought Vitya was a dog because Yuuri always used the nickname (He started to talk about him after Vegas), but never told them about Victor. 
> 
> Before Las Vegas, they hidden yheir relashioship because then Yuuri wouldn't be able to listem the hospital gossips and after Las Vegas, they decided to hidden because neither Phichit or Cris remembered Vegas and Yuuri wanted to make his best friend pay for all the shit he forced on him.


End file.
